Joy Added to His Life
by SquishySwag12
Summary: James is looking for a puppy. He finds a story about 2 dogs that were in an animal abuse case. James falls in love with the puppy. Will he adopt the puppy or will someome else adopt him first?
1. A Busy Night

Chapter 1

James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and Kendall Knight were all on the computer. Logan and Kendall were on Facebook and Carlos was on Twitter. James was on random pages. Carlos's dog Sydney was lying in her bed and chewing on a raw hide bone. But she was tired and was slowly falling asleep.

"Guys look at this," James piped up. He sounded a little upset. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walked over to where James was.

"What is it," Logan asked?

Sydney barked. The guys looked over at her. Sydney looked up at them and whined.

"I bet your hungry," Carlos said. He took the bag of dog chow and poured it into Sydney's bowl. She started eating.

"Look," James replied, "It's a story about 2 dogs,"

"On Monday, August, 18 an Alaskan Klee Kia and a German Sheppard were found in a house that was destroyed by a hurricane. The owner of the 2 dogs abandoned them after the storm. When they were found a week later they were covered with fleas and ticks. Also living in dirty conditions. No water or food. They were extremely thin. Now they live at The AHS (Animal Humane Society) in Los Angeles, CA. They have been treated for wounds and are up for adoption. They are fun loving dogs. They are perfect for any home. They are great with children," James read aloud.

"Poor dogs," Kendall sounded sympathetic.

"Why are you interested in this," Logan asked?

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes Logan couldn't see the obvious.

"You know that I have been searching for a dog," James answered.

"Right so I call the German Sheppard," Carlos announced.

"I call the other one," James said, "Wait you already have Sydney."

"Yeah you can't have 2 dogs," Carlos added.

"Fine. We'll go to the humane society tomorrow morning," Logan said.

James and Carlos were so excited. They were finally getting a dog. James loved dogs and so did Carlos.

"We better get ready," Carlos suggested.

"Yeah," James agreed. They went out the door. The pet store was a couple of blocks down. James and Carlos walked into the store. The store was filled from collars to cages.

"Ok let's go to the dog section," Carlos said. James nodded.

The dog section was full of toys, collars, leashes, food, bowls, tags, and cages.

"Ok let's start with bowls," James said.

"Ok," Carlos agreed, "I like this one!" Carlos ran over to a silver bowl with bones and paw prints on it.

"Oh yeah that is cute," James agreed, "Look at this one."

James walked over to a blue bowl with bones, paw prints, and a dog treat on it. Also it had a place where you can write your dog's name.

"I like that one," said a voice from behind the boys. They turned. Behind them was a man. He was a chubby man who looked to be in his mid 30s

"Um Hello," James greeted.

"Hi," the man replied, "I'm the manager."

"Oh," Carlos said.

"Yes," the manager replied. He walked away. James and Carlos looked at each other. They shrugged and went back to shopping.

"I think we should get plain silver bowls," Carlos said.

"Yeah we don't want it to be too fancy," James agreed.

They picked up the bowls than moved on to toys.

"James look at this," Carlos called. James walked over to him.  
"A fox," he asked?

"Yep," Carlos replied.

James shook his head and sighed.

"Ok put it in the basket," James said.

"I'm going to get the tie die squeaky toy," James said.

"Ok," Carlos said.

"Now for collars," James suggested.

"Okay," Carlos agreed.

James and Carlos walked over to the collars. There was a huge selection of collars.

"Ok Let's get a puppy collar and we'll get an adult collar," James explained to Carlos.

"Ok," Carlos agreed.

"I like this collar," James said as he held up a collar that had bones and paw prints on it.

"Yeah I like that one to," Carlos agreed.

Once they got all their supplies they checked out and left. The 2 could hardly wait.

"I can't wait," Carlos squeaked.  
"I Know. Tomorrow I'll have my dog," James agreed.


	2. ASPCA Visit

Chapter 2

The next morning James was awake early. He was dressed and ready to go. It was a Sunday.

"James what are you doing," Carlos asked sleepily?

"Remember? We're going to the ASPCA to look at the puppy," James answered.

"James go back to bed," Kendall said.

"Yeah the ASPCA doesn't open until 10:30," Logan added.

"It's 5:00 in the morning," Carlos said.

"We'll get up at 8:00 and we'll leave at 9:15," Kendall said before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

James rolled his eyes and got back in bed. He was excited to look at his soon to be puppy. Questions kept rolling through his mind. Will the puppy like me? Will I like the puppy? What should I name it? Will I be a good owner? And before he knew it 9:15 had come.

"Guys wake 9:15," James said Shaking the other 3. Logan still slept.

'I'll get Logan last,' James thought to himself.

"Carlos, Kendall, wake up," James sounded annoyed. Carlos's eyes fluttered open. Kendall rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Ok we're up," Kendall assured James.

"Great," James said. Kendall walked into the bathroom and Carlos went into the living room.

"Time to wake up Logan," James said. He started shaking Logan softly.

"Wake up Logan," James whispered. Logan didn't wake up. James started to shake him harder.

"Logan wake up," James said louder. Logan still didn't wake up. Finally James got annoyed. He picked up a pillow.

"Wake up," James yelled and he hit Logan with the pillow across the face.

"Ah," Logan shrieked! "Dude what was that for," Logan asked? His voice was shaking

"Get up," James urged.

Logan rolled his eyes and got up. After they all ate breakfast and did their morning routines they piled up into the car and went to the ASPCA.

"This is nuts," Logan whispered under his breath to Kendall.

"Hey I heard that," James said.

"Why do we have to go," Kendall asked?

"Because if the puppy is there I want him to be able to bond with you for a while," James explained.

"Makes sense to me," Carlos agreed.

"He does have a point," Logan said.

The boys had been in the car for a half hour.

"Were here," Kendall announced.

"Finally," James breathed.

They jumped out of the car and went inside. A woman looked up.

"Can I help you." She asked?

"Yes I want to adopt a dog," James replied.

"Have you been to our website," the lady asked?

"Yes and I saw a dog that I was interested in," James answered.

"What dog," the woman asked?

"The puppy that came in with the Germen Sheppard," James replied.

The lady looked confused. James starting getting a feeling that this was the wrong animal shelter.

"The 2 dogs that had been neglected. The puppy and the German Sheppard," Logan explained.

"Oh I understand," the lady nodded, "You want the puppy."

"Yes," James said.

"Ok follow me," the lady started walking.

The boys followed. They entered a room that was filled with barking and howling. The lady stopped at a kennel.

"Is this him," the lady asked?

James nodded. "Yes that's him."

The puppy looked up. His eyes were blue. He was very thin. His back was blackish grey . His paws were white there was some grey on his legs his face had a little grey but mostly white. His eyes were pleading.

"Aw," Logan breathed.

"He is so cute," Kendall cooed.

"I'll take him," James said.

"Ok. He's about 3 months old. And he is up for adoption," the lady said.

"Can I hold him," James asked?

"Sure. Let's get you to a bonding area. After you bond give him to a friend then come to the front desk to fill out paper work. Then he's all yours," the lady explained.

"Ok," James agreed.

The lady opened the kennel. She put the leash on and she started walking.

"Follow me," the lady said.

She led the boys and dog to a bonding area. She opened the door and the guys walked in. She handed James the leash.

"Thanks," James said.

I'll be at the front desk if you need me," the lady said as she walked away.

"There are toys in there," Kendall noticed.

"Yup," James said as he took a fox and squeaked it. The puppy leaped up and barked. James started dragging it across the floor and the pup bounced after it.

"Ha-ha," James laughed. The other guys smiled. The puppy jumped into James's lap and started licking his face.

"Ok I get the point," James laughed.

"What are you going to name him," Carlos asked?

"Fox," James replied.

"You 2 are going to have so much fun together," Kendall laughed.

"Logan can you take him," James asked?

"Uh… sure," Logan replied.

James picked up the puppy and gave him to Logan. James stood up and walked over to the front desk.

"Ok here's the paper work," The lady said handing James a paper.

"Fill out your and the puppy's information," the lady explained.

"Ok," James said.

_Owners name: James Diamond_

_Owner gender: male_

_Pet gender: male_

_Animal you are adopting: Dog_

_Animal breed: Alaskan Klee Kia_

_Owner's age: 20 years old_

_First time pet owner: yes_

_Pet's name: Fox_

_Other info: I live with my best friends. One of them has a German Sheppard named Sydney._

After James was done he gave the paper to the lady.

"Thank you," the lady said. "You may take him home now."

"Ok thanks," James said. He started to walk back to his friends.

"Well we can take him home now," James announced to the others.

"Yay," Carlos said.

"Let's go," Logan suggested.

"I wonder if Fox will get along with Sydney," Kendall wondered aloud.  
"Me to," James agreed.

"Well lets go home and see," Carlos said.

James picked up Fox and started walking towards the car. Fox looked up into James's eyes. He licked James.

"I love him," James said.

Fox rested his head on James's chest. James new that Fox would have a better home than he did have.

"I hope the 2 get along," Logan whispered to Carlos and Kendall.

"Who James and Fox," Kendall asked?

"No Fox and Sydney," Logan corrected.

"I'm sure they will," Kendall said.

"I hope," Carlos agreed.

James put fox down in the back seat and they drove off.

_Fox's POV_

_A new home and a new owner. I can't wait._

**Authors note**

**James actually does have an Alaskan Klee Kia named Fox. Go to Google and Type in James Maslow's dog Fox. Than go to images and you will be able to see Pictures of Fox. He is really cute. And James also did have another dog named Falco. I don't know if Falco is alive. And Carlos does have a German Sheppard named Sydney. I only put first time owner to make it easier to write the story. And Fox was not really an abandoned puppy. Some facts are purposely wrong. Hope you enjoyed so far R&R please **


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3

James and the guys walked into the Palm Woods with Fox on a leash. Everyone was minding their own business until they saw Fox.

"Oh my god he's so cute," Camille cooed. Everyone looked up and saw Fox and ran over to the guys and Fox. Everyone started petting him.

"Aw," Jo said.

"What's his name, dude," Guitar dude asked?

"Fox," James answered.

Mr. Bitters came over.

"What is this doing in my Palm Woods," he asked discussed?

"It's my new puppy," James replied.

"Sorry but no pets allowed in the Palm Woods," Mr. Bitters said.

"You let Lightning and Sydney in," Logan reminded him.

"Sydney? Who's Sydney?" Bitters asked.

"He's my dog." Carlos said.

"Drat," Bitters growled than he stomped back to his office.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They walked into the elevator. James looked down at Fox. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The boys walked into their apartment.

"Sydney we have a surprise for you," Carlos called.

Sydney came running over to the boys but stopped in her tracks when she saw Fox. She put her tail between her legs. And walked slowly over to Fox slowly and sniffed him. After a couple of seconds later Sydney wagged her tail and barked.

"Do you think I should let him off the leash," James asked the other guys? He looked down at Fox. Fox's eyes seemed to be pleading 'let me go play with the other dog.'

"Well, they look comfortable together," Logan said.

James bent down and snapped the leash off of Fox's collar. Fox almost instantly ran over to Sydney. Sydney barked with delight. She took the end of her old fox and Fox took the other side. They started pulling. With one shake of his head Fox yanked the toy right out of Sydney's mouth. The guys laughed when the toy was on Fox's back.

"Oh boy," James sighs, "This dog will be very interesting to raise."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

Fox trotted over to the guys with the toy on his back. Logan lifted the toy off of Fox and threw it. Fox ran to the toy and started chewing it.

"Guys it's getting late," called mama knight.

"Okay," the boys answered in unison. James picked up fox and put him in his cage while Carlos put Sydney in hers.

"Night Fox," James said. He started to walk away but Fox started whimpering and crying.

"Okay," James breathed as he walked back to Fox. He sat down and started rubbing Fox's ears. James started whispering comforting words to him. After about 15 minutes Fox finally fell asleep. James stood up and walked over to the room that him and Logan shared. James curled up in his bead and fell asleep.


End file.
